Memórias
by Ohime-chan
Summary: Ichijou esconde um segredo da Night Class. Um segredo humano. Ele quer protegê-la a qualquer custo,de qualquer perigo. Como reagir quando esles descobrirem?Como reagir quando ELA descobrir? Tantas perguntas e dúvidas sem respostas...
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 01- Estrelas**_

_Eu me lembro muito bem daquela sensação como se fosse ontem. Era inverno,perto do Natal. A cidade já estava coberta de neve e ainda nevava fraco. O lugar estava muito mais vivo,as luzes decoradas nas casas brilhavam forte,iluminando as ruas com o tom de vermelho e dourado,a alegria das crianças brincando na neve ou vendo os incríveis brinquedos e doces na vitrine era contagiante. Risos,conversas e murmúrios constantes parecia que nada de ruim havia lá,o que estavam plenamente enganados. Os enfeites natalinos atraiam os olhares curiosos,a admiração da beleza dos lugares e claro,clientes. Um clima perfeito para namorados e famílias,o que obviamente era constante de ser ver. A rua estava movimentada,cheio de vida. Éramos só nós dois,debaixo de um guarda chuva azul marinho grande,passeando de mãos dadas,felizes. Você olhava as coisas como uma criança tímida e silenciosa,que por dentro o que mais queria fazer é poder adquirir tudo aquilo. Andava meio desajeitada,pois vivia tropeçando na grossa neve no chão e não queria pagar o mico de cair de novo. "Não se preocupe,pois sempre estarei aqui para te pegar" comentei,rindo. Sorriu,tão inocentemente,que escorregou e caiu. Não pude deixar de rir da cara incrédula que fez. "Você não cumpriu o que disse!" exclamou emburrada e não aceitou minha ajuda na hora de levantar. Tirou toda neve da roupa e me ignorou,andando na minha frente. Apenas me conformei e a segui._

_Então comecei a observá-la,a admirar as curvas de seu corpo por trás daquele grosso casaco escuro. Os cabelos eram escorrido,tão negro como a noite,a roupa também preto,um tanto curta e provocativa,mas tudo escondido pelo casaco. Os olhos eram dourados,o ouro que apenas me pertencia,seu olhar era penetrante e amendrotador quando queria, infantil e tranqüila também. A pele era macia e rosada,me lembrava um pêssego doce e suculento. Toda aquela sombria e forte aparência a deixava ainda mais linda em contraste com a inocência branca da neve. O que se podia resumir de você: uma carneiro com pele de lobo. Sim,exatamente isso. Se mostrava forte por fora,mas por dentro era tão delicada como uma flor,ao mesmo tempo alguém decidida e egoísta. Tão egoísta como eu. Nunca me perguntou por que eu nunca ia as aulas,como estavam minhas notas,se estava bem com a minha família. A única coisa que importava era eu ficar com você,só pensava nisso,em ter meus cabelos loiros e olhos verdes só para você. Mas não a culpava,eu era mesma coisa. Sabia dos perigos que corria comigo,sabia que coisa ruim poderia acontecer por minha causa,mas ainda assim te queria em meus braços,seus lábios tocando no meu,sentir seu perfume do corpo...te monopolizar inteiramente._

_Não resisti e te abracei por trás,entrelaçando meus braços em sua cintura,mergulhando meu rosto em seus cabelos que cheiravam baunilha e fechei os olhos,para sentir tudo. Você pareceu assustada com a minha súbita ação,mas não se importou. O calor de seu corpo,da sua voz terna era tudo para mim,só assim aprendi que amar uma humana era muito melhor que uma vampira. Muito mais caloroso,muito mais amável. O que faria sem você? Já nem lembro mais como eu vivia antes,todas as minhas lembranças era só de você. O que acontecerá comigo quando você partir para o outro mundo,como uma humana? Não...queria que fosse eterna,como eu. Não...não queria que ele te mordesse,seria demais para mim. Demais. Eu estava com medo de saber as respostas. Sai de trás e peguei sua mão,sorrindo. Andamos por algum tempo até que pediu para esperar fora,que compraria algo de uma loja. Entrou numa loja e esperei do lado de fora,sem imaginar quem encontraria. Sim,era ele,com os mãos dentro do bolso do casaco marrom,olhando para mim,sorrindo,aquele habitual sorriso que significava milhares de coisas,mas nunca boa. Aproximou-se e começou a falar,aquela voz que encantava as garotas e assustava os para que você demorasse para sair._

"**Ichijou,uma ótima noite para sair,não é?"** _comentou._

_Demorei para responder,pois estava imerso no pensamento,tentando descobrir o que realmente queria._

"**Sim,uma ótima noite."** _Respondi,formalmente._

_Logo atrás,Yuuki apareceu,sorrindo e segurando o braço de seu irmão. Claro,estava passeando com sua amada irmã. Uma bela desculpa,tinha certeza. Ela me cumprimentou com um aceno com cabeça e retribui com um sorriso carinhoso. _

"**O que está fazendo aqui,Ichijou?Não é triste sair sozinho?"** _ela perguntou._

_Não tive tempo de responder,você saiu de lá segurando uma sacola,,me chamando e virou-se assustada quando viu os dois de frente a mim. Não passou nem um minuto daquele silêncio,quando você inacreditavelmente de meu um forte tapa nas costas e começou a gargalhar escandalosamente._

" **Née,Ichijou? Acabei de comprar um presente para você.Não queria dar para um primo idiota como você,mas sua tia insistiu que eu desse,só porque você me deu um ano passado. Aqui está,o presente. Mande lembrança para tia e tio. Até!"**_e saiu correndo de lá,com um grande sorriso na de lá em um instante._

_Os dois nada disseram. Yuuki parecia a mais perdida,olhou para Kaname-sama,tentando entender o que se passava ali. Eu também estava confuso,mas fiquei me lamentando pela tentativa falha de enganá-los. Suspirei,só de pensar no mico que você tinha pagado agora. Gostava de sua esperteza,da maneira de perceber as coisas rapidamente. Mas Kaname ficou indiferente por um tempo,até que deu um sorriso malicioso._

"**Ah!Aquela não era..." **_Yuuki parecia que a conhecia,se lembrando de repente,mas interrompida por seu irmão._

"**...sua comida?"** _ele completou. Logicamente não era isso que Yuuki ia dizer,mas eu me arrepiei._

_Comida. Só de ouvir essa palavra vindo dele,me deixava desanimado. Tive que mentir,mesmo indo contra a minha lealdade perante Kaname-sama._

"**É...mais ou menos..."** _respondi vagamente,incerto._

"_**Mas você não pode,Ichijou-kun!" **__Yuuki me reprovou,fazendo cara feia._

_Ichijou besta! Tinha esquecido completamente desse detalhe. Sabia que Kaname-sama desconfiaria agora,pois eu de jeito nenhum era de desrespeitar suas regras. E agora? Se disfarçar-se pioraria as coisas,mas antes que eu pudesse responder,perguntou a sua irmã se não gostaria de comprar roupas novas numa loja que tinha apontado. Respondeu que sim,os dois despediram de mim e se foram. Como estava sem fôlego,nervoso na situação a qual tinha me metido. Com certeza se você tivesse visto meu erro,estaria dando broncas por eu ser bonzinho demais. Sai a procura de você,mas te achei rápido,escondida em um beco,assustada. Estranhei,normalmente ela não ligava para os dois. Perguntei por que estava assim._

"**Ele...ele me viu. Yuuki entrou numa loja de roupa e ficou esperando do lado de fora,não sei como mas percebeu que estava ali. Tive que fingir que tinha deixado algo cair e que estava procurando no beco. Me ajudou a procurar e quando desistimos,me disse que nos veríamos em breve...O que ele quis dizer com isso?"** _perguntou,pensativa._

_Eu fiquei quieto. Não sabia o que responder. Não havia lógica no que tinha falado. Por que Kaname ficaria interessado nela? Será que realmente não aprovava essa relação de vampiro com humano? Ou era interessante demais para deixar passar?Além disso,com certeza não havia descoberto sobre aquilo. Aí sim ele teria motivo de sobra para não deixar em branco. Fiquei preocupado,o começo de meu pesadelo estava próximo,a um passo a frente. O que fazer quando começar? Ficaria perigoso quando as aulas começassem. Tentaria impedir seu contato com a Night Class o máximo que conseguisse. Se conseguisse. Peguei a mão dela e começamos a andar de volta para seu apartamento._

"**Por favor,prometa que vai continuar a ir no dormitório no mesmo horário de sempre,assim que as aulas começarem?Que não vai sair de noite sem minha companhia?"**

_Você não hesitou nem um segundo para responder._

"**Prometo. Nunca fui com a cara deles e sei que por trás daquele rosto lindo de Kaname, algo terrível se esconde no fundo. Ah,nem quero imaginar o que pode ser..." **_comentou e depois arregalou os olhos,tampando sua boca,como se tivesse dito algo errado._

"**A-Algo errado?"** _perguntei,ê apenas sorriu,balançando a cabeça negativamente._

_Engoli seco. Só de pensar que eu era igual a Kaname-sama,me sentia nojo. O que será que você faria se descobrisse? Abandonaria,me largaria por ser um ser que sugava sangue dos outros? Ficaria sozinho novamente? Tantas perguntas sem respostas. Novamente...sentia a escuridão que envolvia a maioria dos vampiros,sempre tão frios e sérios. Antes de te conhecer,eu seriamente não me importava com isso,em ser um vampiro,em ser diferente. Vivia alegremente na escola,apenas preocupado com a situação entre os estudantes das duas classes. Mas acho que mudei muito,acho que...fiquei mais sombrio,sim,a escuridão tomou conta de mim. Eu...eu estava te culpando naquele momento. A sensação que eu simplesmente ignorava,estava em minha volta,por sua causa. Me senti horrível,um monstro. Não tinha percebido,mas tinha parado de andar e estava chorando. Você meu olhou assustada e eu escondi minhas lágrimas com a mão,envergonhado de ter pensado assim,tão mal de você. Então,beijou minha bochecha,onde tinha uma gota caindo. Eu te amo. Tive vontade de falar,apesar de todos os pensamentos horrível,mas engoli. Te abracei,carente,apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro e então beijei seus lábios de mel. Queria esquecer tudo que acontecia ao meu redor e coração,poder escapar dessa realidade e viver só nós dois juntos,longe dali,longe das trevas. Roçava meus lábios no seu,senti seus cabelos perfumado quando um rápido vento brincou neles,toquei em seu braço macio,rosada,só para me certificar que nada era um sonho. Um longo e apaixonado beijo. Desculpe-me por culpá-la,me perdoe,era tudo que queria pedir,mas não adiantaria nada,pois o mesmo erro cometeria mais tarde._

_Chegamos no apartamento,sorrindo. Era pequeno o lugar, tendo todos os cômodos necessários em espaço mediana,além de uma lavanderia. Estava enfeitado com o tema natalino,eu não queria,mas você insistiu que nem uma cachorrinha abandonada. Não podia dizer não. Além das luzes,havia uma guirlanda na porta e uma árvore enfeitada,esperando por os dois presentes. Como era só você que vivia ali,além de eu visitá-la frequentemente, achei que estava em bom tamanho. Entramos lá rindo,quando nos deparamos com um visitante desagradável.O loiro de olhos azuis acenou,com seu sorriso de cara de pau,sentado de joelhos na mesa. Não pensei duas vezes em avançar contra ele,enforcando-o,sentindo a maior raiva da minha vida,meus olhos ardendo com o fogo da desgraça que via ali na minha frente. Sim,era tudo culpa DELE. Sem exceção. Ele começou a pedir ajuda para você,mas acho que pensava a mesma coisa e o ignorou,colocando os dois presentes debaixo da árvore e então indo na cozinha. Gostaria de saber como é que ele conseguia entrar lá sem chave. Apertei suas bochechas contra a boca e comecei a gritar,era uma cena meio cômica,pensando bem._

"**Por que-você-contou-a-ele?"** _ele tentou replicar,mas não dava para entender o que dizia._

_Aidou era o único que sabia de você. No começo,ele desconfiou porque eu faltava tanto nas aulas,o que não era uma coisa comum de eu fazer. E do jeito que ele era curioso,mexeriqueiro e teimoso,me seguiu discretamente até o seu apartamento e descobriu tudo. Quando deparamos com sua presença,chantageou que se não contarmos o que estava acontecendo,denunciaria a Kaname-sama. Um pentelho desgraçado,sem dúvida. Nós fizemos o prometer que guardaria tudo em segredo,mas no fundo sabia que não adiantaria. Do jeito que ele era um boca grande,mimado e atrapalhado,não guardaria por muito tempo. E eu estava certo._

"**F-Foi sem querer! Soltei quando estava conversando com Shiki e Kaname-sama estava bem atrás de mim. Não disse nada e foi embora. Pensei que não tinha escutado nada..."** _respondeu,massageando as bochechas,logo quando o soltei._

_Você tinha voltado com uma bandeja de metal,para servir o chá. Pos na mesinha na qual estávamos discutindo e preparou,tudo na mais pura tranqüilidade. Não era de agir assim quando estava lá. Suspeitei que viria uma bomba. Terminou e levantou-se,até que inesperadamente bateu a bandeja na cabeça de Aidou. Não pude deixar de rir da cara dele. Bem feito._

"**Eu sabia que sua tagarelice estragaria tudo! Como as garotas gostam de você,hein? Só tem rosto bonito,porque de resto..." **_segurou o riso,sem completar a frase. Me perguntei o que tinha pensado,com certeza algo hilário._

_Claro que Aidou não gostou nem um pouco,não deixaria barato nem a pau._

"**E você? Nunca se perguntou por que Ichijou esconde você dos outros da Night Class? O ****motivo pode ser ruim,sabia?"** _perguntou,emburrado._

_Você parou na entrada da cozinha,de costas para gente,segurando a bandeja. Parecia pensativa._

"**Eu já tive curiosidade de perguntar,mas..."** _respondeu em tom vago e não disse mais nada,até que entrou na cozinha,em silêncio._

_Me perguntei o que você falaria naquele momento. Eu só saberia a resposta mais tarde,meio chocado. Dei graças que você não continuou. O que responderia,se me perguntasse? Eu não fazia a mínima idéia,contar a verdade seria muito confuso. Aidou ficou ainda mais frustrado pela derrota silenciosa,batendo nervosamente na mesa,dizendo que assim não era justo. De repente,você apareceu de mansinho,como um gato astucioso,mostrando uma caixa de Pocky em sua mão. Não pude deixar de ficar boquiaberto na reação do vampiro,ficou imediatamente com os olhos brilhando,como um cachorrinho. O enrolou o bastante para irritá-lo,rir e depois deu a caixa vermelho. Eu gargalhei bastante,ele se submeter a isso só por causa de um doce. É claro que Aidou ficou com vergonha,mas nos divertimos. Depois,quando tudo acalmou-se,contamos sobre a visita de Kaname-sama. Ele nada disse,apenas ficou entediado com a conversa toda,olhando para a varanda ou para a xícara de chá,que nem tinha tocado. Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio. Época de feriado era chato para o loirinho,pois todos os alunos estavam em suas casas,deixando a escola vazia,sem ninguém para os vampiros encherem o saco ao tentar beber seu sangue e provocar. Então do nada,Aidou comentou algo._

"**Ichijou...se não acha que está indo contra Kaname-sama?"**

_Foi uma pergunta pouco inesperada,mas respondi normalmente._

"**Não,por que estaria?"**

_Eu não tinha certeza se realmente não estava indo contra ele. Nunca citou algo que era proibido namorar vampiro com humanos,mas ainda assim,seria bem inusitado,diferente. Achei que estaria tudo bem enquanto ele não soubesse,mas agora...estou contra Kaname-sama? Não podia ser. A culpa não era minha. Será que me repreenderia depois de todo apoio que dei quando Rido acordou?...Não,ele é justo. Temer por causa disso era bobagem,mas ainda assim,não poderia revelar nada sobre você. Não queria que ninguém a descobrissem,nem Aidou sabia sobre isso. Abaixei os olhos,entristecido. Senti você me olhando,como se soubesse que estava inseguro quanto a resposta,virou a cabeça bruscamente para Aidou._

"**Você só atrai desgraça!"** _reprovou,brava._

_Ele ficou sombrio de repente,como se fosse ter um ataque discreto de raiva,levantou-se para gritar._

"**Nada disso teria acontecido se você não tivesse aparecido!"**

"**Agora a culpa é minha? Foi você que soltou tudo! Se não tivesse falado,tudo estaria bem e ****Ichijou não teria ficado mal."** _Você levantou-se,para brigar a altura._

"**Ingrata!Eu guardei segredo como me pediram."**

"**Mas eu agradeci comprando aquele Pocky de verão!"**

_Fiquei incrédulo com o motivo da briga dos dois. Tive vontade de sair e fingir que não conhecia-os. Apartei a briga e os dois sentaram e tomaram um gole de chá,um de mal do outro. Suspirei,ainda incrédulo. Apesar de brigarem quase toda vez que Aidou vinha lá,sabia que no fundo os dois se gostavam muito. Quantas vezes já não os flagrei conversando e rindo e depois quando chegava,disfarçavam,fingindo que brigavam. Você quebrou o silêncio que tinha se instalado na sala._

"**De qualquer jeito,não será culpa de Ichijou que o fez ir contra Kaname,e sim minha. Eu o aceitei,eu o escolhi. Mas não será por causa disso que abaixarei a cabeça de culpa e não farei nada. Se tiver de enfrentá-lo,que assim seja. Não tenho medo." **_Comentou,com determinação._

_Você enfrentá-lo era tão...difícil. Acho que mais como um sonho. Até Aidou deu uma risadinha discreta. Era apenas uma humana,sem poder,nem nada. Se quisesse poderia te esmagar em migalhas e nem teria tempo de reagir. Sim,tinha certeza que lutaria com todas as suas forças,até não sobrar nada,do jeito que era tão teimosa. Mas falou com tanta confiança e vontade,que fiquei um pouco comovido,talvez feliz. Não sei se era por causa disso,ou se porque você não tinha esquecido aquelas palavras naquele dia. "Escolha-me,Aki. Escolha-me" em uma voz baixa e de suplica, abafada pela pesada chuva,debaixo de um guarda-chuva. Foi um momento difícil,mas inesquecível._

_Aidou levantou-se,conformado._

"**Boa sorte nessa hora,Aki. Bem,vou me indo." **_ele disse,indo em direção a porta._

_Você também tinha se levantando e fez um sinal para esperar,indo para o quarto. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo e nós dois espiamos dentro. Debaixo da cama,puxou uma sacola. Rapidamente Aidou fez um comentário malicioso,indo na sala._

"**Cama de casal,huh..."** _sorriu maliciosamente._

_Eu ri,querendo dar um tapa na cara dele,pela falta de privacidade que estava sentindo naquele momento. Por isso o coloquei para esperar no lado de fora do apartamento. Murmurou um ""seu idiota" e você deu o presente para ele. Não fazia idéia que tinha comprado até para ele,por isso fiquei meio surpreso. E não é que fez uma cara de surpreso também,meio sem graça? Eu não esperaria um presente de alguém com quem freqüentemente brigaria. Eu apenas sorri,de felicidade. Pegou e não disse nada,estava espantado. Nós vampiros não tínhamos esse costume de troca de presente,de comer todo mundo junto festejando algo ou até mesmo de decoração. Não nos importava com esses costumes humanos e fúteis._

" **Seu presente de Natal adiantado. Comprei para agradecer por ter guardado,ou melhor,ter tentado guardar nosso segredo. Não se acostume-se,não terei mais motivo para fazer isso,afinal,sempre brigamos quando estamos juntos."** _Disse sem graça,olhando para o lado,tentando esconder o fato de realmente ter comprado porque gostava dele._

_Aidou continuou olhando o presente até que se deu conta no que ela tinha falado. Não podia ficar quieto._

"**Hmpf,isso acontece porque você começa!"** _virou a cara,emburrado._

_Você ia discutir,só que pensou duas vezes e ficou em silêncio,sorrindo para o vazio. O loiro de olhos azuis não resistiu e abriu o presente,revelando ser um box especial de Pocky de todos os sabores,incluindo um especial de Natal. Seus olhos brilharem de alegria,ficou um silêncio total depois que ele fez isso. Pude sentir uma aura maligna vinda de você. Deduzi o que aconteceria em seguida. Só pude suspirar de incredulidade,pois tudo veio ao mesmo tempo. Você gritou algo como "Idiota! Era para você ter aberto no Natal! Até nisso é inútil?" e Aidou disse algo " Pooooocky! Pocky para toda minha vida!" e beijou a caixa,enquanto ignorava seus gritos. Tive que tampar os ouvidos e tentar novamente apartar a briga. Tive que gritar também. No fim,ele foi embora e finalmente ficou só nós dois. Suspiramos de cansaço ao mesmo tempo. Você foi até a porta da varanda e ficou olhando para fora,pensativa,como se tivesse raciocinando tudo que havia acontecido essa noite. Não resisti em te abraçar,envolvendo meus braços em sua cintura e roçando meu rosto em seus cabelos. Não reagiu,continuou pensativa,até que quebrou o silêncio._

"**Por que Kaname é tão importante?"** _me perguntou. Eu imediatamente afastei de você._

_Por que se importar com ele? O assunto não tinha finalmente acabado? Olhei para o lado,irritado e com raiva,tentei manter a calma na hora de responder._

"**Bem...ele é o presidente da Night Class. E também o aluno mais rico da escola. A verdade é que é graças a nós,da turma da noite,que a escola se mantém bem,organizada. Nós pagamos por isso e Kaname-sama é o que mais contribui,por isso tem mais privilégio...a família dele é poderosa. Até nossas devem algo para ele,por isso que o obedecemos sem reclamar,um modo de pagar pelo o que devem."** _não me pergunte como eu consegui bolar essa mentira._

"**Mas até em relação pessoal ele afeta? Isso seria demais..."**

_Por que começou a fazer essas perguntas? Estava me irritando demais,me incomodando,parecia que tinha ciúmes. Tentava manter a calma,para não gritar com você. Mas estava a ponto de explodir. Apertei meus punhos fortemente._

"**Por que...por que quer saber tudo isso?"** _controlei minha voz para não parecer nervoso._

"**Bem...se eu for enfrentar Kaname,é melhor eu estar ciente de tudo,certo?Além disso,não há ninguém melhor que o vice presidente."** _ainda continuava a olhar pela varanda._

_Ah,egoísmo. As vezes achava que você era cruel demais,não se dava conta no que estava falando ou nos sentimentos,só importava em adquirir o que queria. Não pude conter minha raiva e explodi. Segurei seus ombros com força e senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrima,mas sem soltar alguma. Falei nervosamente,desesperado,pois pensamentos horríveis vinham a minha cabeça. Hipóteses,cenas,sangue. Você me olhou assustada,espantada._

"**Não!Não permitirei que enfrente-o,não vou deixar!" **_a sacudi de raiva e desespero. "_**O-Olha,a Night Class...Kaname-sama acha que vocês da Day Class são pobres,hipócritas,sujos...é-é isso...Ele acha que vocês são..."** _não pude terminar a frase._

_Comida. Era isso que falaria,sem hesitar,apesar que isso era proibido. Lágrimas escorreram do meu rosto e abri a porta da varanda,sentindo o vento frio do inverno. Eu era um monstro,um miserável. Estava apenas protegendo-a para que não virasse comida de vampiro...que seria só minha,apesar de não ter coragem de fazer. Não deixaria ninguém tocá-la,ninguém machucar sua pele perfeita._

_Você me virou delicadamente e enxugou minhas lágrimas com a mão. A peguei e rocei delicadamente contra minha pele. Sussurrou um "me perdoe" tristemente,como se soubesse que essas lágrimas era por sua causa. Sorri e te abracei. Graças a você senti como a ternura,a quentura era um sentimento tão bom,tão confortável. Obrigada por ser meu motivo de felicidade. Obrigada por me fazer me sentir tão bem,tão amado e necessário. Obrigado por não ter me deixado sozinho nesse mundo. Eu te amo Aki._

"**Ichijou!Olhe! Estrela cadente!"** _você afastou-se de mim e apontou para cima,sorrindo_

_Pude ver vários riscos brancos cortando o céu,como lágrimas cortam o rosto. Seu sorriso era o mais puro que tinha visto,uma alegria imensa,os olhos tão reluzentes como metal polido. Ouvi você murmurando algo "ah não,não são estrelas cadentes..." e ficou pensativa. Lembrei-me que uma vez tinha me dito que seu maior sonho era estudar astronomia,para poder ficar a noite inteira acordada,observando as estrelas,o planetas e desvendar todo esse mistério por trás das trevas. Na verdade,era uma chuva de meteoritos._

"**Eu queria ser uma estrela,Ichijou. Porque na mais pura escuridão do universo frio e silencioso,sempre estão brilhando para aqueles que as amam vê-las. Como são vaidosas. Além disso,você poderia estar sempre me observando,toda noite."**

_Sorri carinhosamente,mas não sentia felicidade, tudo que tomou conta do coração foi a tristeza. Sentia no fundo do meu peito que você realmente viraria uma estrela,algum dia. Não,não queria-a longe de mim,não me abandone Aki! Que desapareça todas as estrelas,que deixasse a noite no mais puro breu,mas não a leve! Fique comigo,para sempre. Por favor..._

"**Por que sorri,Ichijou? Eu...eu não vejo sua felicidade agora."** _Comentou,assustada._

_Não consegui ficar ereto e me curvei,colocando minhas mãos em seus braços e encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Não consegui manter as lágrimas dentro de mim,tive que soltá-las. Preciosa demais para ser levada embora._

"**Não seja como as estrelas,Aki. Porque elas sempre serão solitárias no universo." **

_Obrigado por tudo,Aki._

_E mesmo que virássemos,duas estrelas nunca ficam juntas na imensidão das trevas._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 02- Sangue.**_

_Você adormeceu rápido depois de uma longa e prazerosa noite. A sensação de tê-las em meus braços,da união de nossos corpos,do quente...era inesquecível. Sentia que estava nervosa,preocupada. Adormeci também,mas acordei bem na hora,era quatro da manhã. Estava adormecida,com seu ombro nu exposto,dormindo de lado. Não resisti e beijei delicadamente,para então levantar e me vestir,voltar para o Moon Dormitory. Tentei entrar o mais silencioso possível,mas para minha surpresa,todos estavam na sala. Ruka,Rima,Akatsuki,Shiki,alguns outros alunos e Aidou,com cara de culpa. Não me dei trabalho de imaginar porque sua cara estava assim,tinha feito besteira de novo._

"_**Você também contou a eles?"**_ _perguntei para Aidou,incrédulo._

"**Foi sem querer."** _Olhou para o lado,emburrado._

_Contou-me que tinha chegado no dormitório,todo alegre,Ruka e Akatsuki estavam ali,sentados,conversando sobre algo,quando repararam na grande caixa de Pocky. Perguntaram onde que arranjou tanto doce de uma hora para outra e pensando que era algo óbvio e tinha se lembrado da briga,disse que foi a namorada do Ichijou que tinha dado. Que você não sabia que vampiros não comemoravam Natal e que por isso não era culpa dele que tinha aberto o presente na hora errada. Me perguntei como é que ele conseguia dizer essas coisas e nem perceber que estava falando algo que não devia. Quando percebeu,viu que Rima e Shiki estavam descendo e alguns estudantes vindo para dormir. Todos ouviram e a notícia se espalhou-se de um modo rá de esganá-lo não antes que pudesse fazer ou falar algo, Seiren então apareceu e me disse que Kaname-sama queria me ver. Engoli seco,deveria estar preparado para isso a muito tempo,mas nem estava. Respirei fundo e fui em frente,de cabeça erguida. Bati na porta e disse que estava entrando,abri e ouvi Yuuki discutindo com ele,que estava sentado. Ela me viu e parou de falar. Cumprimentei com a cabeça e sorriso,pondo-me em frente a mesa,curvando um pouco para Kaname-sama. Sua irmã ficou do meu lado._

"**Nii-sama! Deixe Ichijou em paz. Se ele a ama,você não pode fazer nada."** _Ela disse,com um tom de reprovação._

_Ele a ignorou e virou a cadeira para a janela. Sempre estive acostumada com sua voz dessa vez tinha me deixado preocupado,talvez até arrepiado._

"**Por que você escondeu de nós,seu relacionamento?"**

_Fiquei pensativo,mas logo respondi._

"**Porque pensei que Kaname-sama não aprovaria,um vampiro com uma humana."** _Disse em um tom calmo e confiante._

"**Ou talvez esteja escondendo algo além mais?" **_deu um sorriso discreto._

_Como é que ele conseguia deduzir essas coisas? Como podia ser tão esperto assim? Perdi parte da minha confiança e olhei para o chão. Era esperto demais._

"**Você não queria que ela virasse comida para nós,não é? Não queria que sentisse a mesma coisa que eu senti quando Zero bebia sangue da Yuuki. Mas não há motivos para isso,sabe que eu proíbo essas coisas. Acho que tem algo mais."**

_Apertei meus punhos fortemente. Não tinha o que dizer,só sentia raiva de como ele desconfiava das coisas certas. Sempre. Achei que não tinha mais tempo de sobra para esconder,a verdade estava ficando cada vez mais próxima. Como eu vou reagir? Ou como ELA vai reagir? Essas perguntas me atormentaram por dentro._

" **Quem é ela?"**

_Agora que não queria mesmo responder. Com isso,poderia muito bem ir atrás dela na escola e qualquer coisa acontecer. Qualquer coisa. É meu pesadelo vê-la com uma marca de mordida. Como queria ser invisível naquela hora,para poder escapar sem ninguém ver ou saber,poder esconder tudo que queria,longe das mãos dele. De qualquer perigo. Kaname-sama virou-se para mim e parecia que me devoraria com aquele olhar. Logicamente não gostava de ser deixado esperando por uma resposta._

"**Responda-me."**

_Engoli seco. Não podia desrespeitá-lo,se não estaria contra,como Aidou tinha falado. Um sangue puro contra um nobre,sem chance. Seria ir contra minha moral,trairia sua confiança de tantos anos. Como era horrível estar dividido assim,ficar dos dois lados era impossível. Espero que nunca tenha que escolher,teria de achar uma maneira de poder conviver pacificamente com os dois...Abaixei os olhos,triste._

"**Aki Hayasaka." **_disse baixinho,mas Yuuki escutou._

"**Aki? Sabia que já tinha visto aquele rosto. Mas só não a reconheci direito,porque me parecia mais...feliz."** _começou a falar com um tom alto,que foi baixando até ficar quase inaudível._

_Não pude deixar de sorrir._

_Kaname-sama fez um movimento para que continuasse a falar o que sabia. Ela não ficou muito feliz,deduzi que tinha um pouco de medo de falar demais e estragar._

"**Aki,2ªB. O pessoal a conhece por muitos apelidos," o fantasma", "a incomunicável", "a nª 100"... ela sofre bullying. Nunca falei com ela,mas já assisti uma cena dessas,as garotas tinham inveja e por isso a xingavam,gritavam e batia. Dizem que Aki só tirava 100 nas provas,mas não abria a boca durante o dia inteiro,nunca sorria,apenas tinha olhos para ela mesma. Teve até algumas que tentaram fazer amizade e tirar proveito disso,mas recusou todas. Em uma das brigas que assisti,tentei ajudá-la,mas Yori disse que eu poderia ser linchada. Ela é...forte. Não deixava barato,revidava a qualquer custo,mesmo levando a pior."** _comentou com os olhos abaixados._

_Bullying. Isso me deixava com raiva. Sentia inútil,um desgraçado que não podia fazer nada ao vê-la na cama,toda machucada,inchada e roxa,me esperando sentada. Cortava meu coração quando sorria ao me ver,comentando que tinha conseguido deixar marca nas garotas,mesmo recebido o triplo que tinha desolado,meu coração martelava tentando dizer que deveria avisar as garotas para não fazerem mais isso.Só que sabia que se eu pedisse,suspeitas seriam levantadas e talvez as garotas ficariam com mais inveja e raiva. Você não gostava de ir na enfermaria,por isso sempre tive que tratar seus ferimentos. Lembro que ficava vermelha toda vez que fazia isso,eu não sabia por que. É,com certeza gostava disso,a única atenção que queria era minha,nem de mais ninguém. Tão forte por fora,tão fraca por dentro._

"**Apesar de tudo,sinto que é uma boa pessoa. Ela parece ter um gênio forte,ao contrário de Ichijou. Por favor..."** _Yuuki comentou,para finalizar._

_Kaname-sama não tinha dito nada,estava pensativo. Fechou os olhos e sorriu,levantando da cadeira,indo em direção a sua irmã._

"**Os segredos virão a tona,quando o dia chegar."** _disse para mim e saiu com Yuuki para fora da sala._

_Ele tinha razão. E sabia que estava próximo quando descobriria tudo. Talvez já seria na noite seguinte,quem sabe. Eu deveria ser forte,confiante que tudo sairá bem. Sim,sairia tudo bem,pensei. Ah, se eu soubesse que os problemas só complicariam depois disso,que vai de suicídio até ciúmes e cúmplices em uma trama nada boa. Fiquei aliviado quando tudo acabou e sai da sala,me deparando com Shiki. Sua expressão não estava muito boa._

"**O que foi,Shiki?"** _perguntei,com um sorriso habitual._

"**Ele disse algo?"** _colocou as mãos no bolso da calça._

"**Nada."** _respondi,aliviado e ao mesmo tempo receoso,o que poderia acontecer agora?_

_Shiki olhou para o chão. Eu fiquei preocupado._

"**Ichijou...ninguém está apoiando seu relacionamento. Você é um vampiro nobre,o mais antigo de todos. O que seus pais falariam quando descobrissem isso,você com uma humana? Proibiriam na hora."**

_Eles...estavam todos contra? Só por causa disso? Só naquele instante tive a certeza do quão difícil seria. Fiquei assustado,sem palavra. Como vou enfrentar isso agora? Nunca tinha imaginado que ninguém gostaria da nossa relação. Por que ninguém gosta dela? O que tem de errado nela?Por que?Por que não enxergam o mesmo que eu? Eu tive vontade de chorar de desespero. O que fazer para eles aceitarem-na? Meu coração ficou tão apertado que pensei que ficaria sufocado._

"**Eu também não aprovo,Ichijou. Mas é por outro motivo."** _e entrou no seu quarto._

_Meus olhos ficaram tristes. Entrei no meu também e fiquei olhando para o vazio. Quantas possibilidades e escolhas eu podia fazer. Só que eu não sabia mais o que era certo ou errado. As vezes ficava pensando se você seria apenas uma paixão momentânea,como nos mangás, e que nem todo sacrifício era necessário,pois poderia vir algo mais e melhor depois de você. Fui no armário,abri uma gaveta e tirei umas fotos que tínhamos tirado naquelas cabines coloridas e engraçadas que tinha nos parques. Fiquei olhando,será mesmo que é apenas algo momentâneo? O amor é tão cruel,pode ser trocado se quisermos,quando cansamos já não sentimos mais aquela paixão e ardência de antes. Um sentimento tão profundo e ao mesmo tempo enganoso,até amor tem seu lado negativo. Desejei que estivesse enganado,que meu amor por você não fosse temporário,que fosse eterno como o céu azul._

_Os dias passaram normalmente. Sempre saia com você a noite,íamos no restaurante,passeávamos em algum parque,ficávamos cantando a noite inteira no karaokê ou simplesmente observava a neve. Na véspera de Natal,cozinhamos a nossa ceia. Digo que foi uma confusão,nenhum de nós sabíamos cozinhar,então foi um monte de livros de receita natalinos espalhados pela cozinha,comida queimada,massa de bolo que não crescia,tempero ruim ou salgada demais,sujeira esparramada...foi uma festa. Até Aidou mais tarde apareceu e nos ajudou,fazendo mais confusão ainda. Mas tudo valeu a pena,porque no final tudo deu certo e nos divertimos muito,apesar que foi uma constante briga entre os dois,você odiava quando ele te contrariava com a receita, e o loiro de olhos azuis ficou tão irritado que disse que não passaria o Natal conosco. Você tinha respondido que ninguém tinha convidado-o em primeiro lugar. Claro que ficou ainda mais emburrado e começaram tudo de novo. Tive direito até com farinha no meu rosto,sua cabeça com ovos quebrados e Aidou com molho de tomate na roupa. Ah,esses dois. Ah,coitado de mim. Depois de tudo,rimos ainda mais,não sei se era por causa da situação cômica ou se era por causa do trabalho que teríamos para arrumar tudo de novo a cozinha. Lembranças preciosas para minha memória,você rindo tão alegremente,tão viva. Só de pensar que eu veria isso novamente apenas alguns meses depois... De qualquer jeito,o Natal tinha chegado e tinha até música natalina tocando baixinho no rádio. Arrumamos a mesa com os pratos e decidimos que faríamos a troca de presente primeiro. Você abriu primeiro o meu pacote verde com laço vermelho._

"**Um...celular?"** _observou o aparelho branco,com penduricalho de sino e gatinho._

"**Sim,é que sabe,se eu continuar a te visitar tão frequentemente como fiz até agora,acho que vou reprovar na escola,então quando você tiver vontade,é só mandar uma mensagem,que te responderei na hora. Pode me ligar também no horário em que não tenho aula."** _respondi com um sorriso._

"**Ah."** _você apenas disse isso,enquanto estudava o aparelho profundamente,tentando entender como funcionava._

_Tive impressão que não estava entendo nada o que estava escrito no manual,mesmo dizendo que estava entendendo,então ajudei-a e ensinei os comandos bá até uma foto de nós dois juntos e coloquei como papel de parede no aparelho. Seus olhos incrivelmente brilharam e de repente estava tirando fotos minhas em todos os ângulos possível. Feliz,guardou no quarto. Estava usando um vestido básico vermelho. Seus cabelos estavam mais penteados que o normal,presos em um rabo e cheiravam rosa. Estava radiante,romântica. Sempre a vi usando roupas escuras e uma maquiagem mais ou menos pesada,por isso estava diferente. Cheguei perto e sussurrei em seus ouvidos "Você está linda". Imediatamente ficou vermelha como pimentão e eu apenas ri,achando-a tão fofa e inocente. Bem,eu acabei levando uma presentada na minha cara. Abri e era uma edição especial do meu mangá favorito,contendo um autógrafo do mangaká,ilustrações exclusivas da edição e duas histórias extras. Morri de felicidade. O mangá em si tinha acabado e era tão bom ver de novo os meus personagens preferidos em ação._

"**O que tem de tão especial em um mangá?"** _de repente ouvi a voz de quem eu pensei que não ouviria naquela noite,ainda mastigando um pedaço de carne._

_Não me pergunte como é que ele conseguiu entrar nos apartamentos desse jeito. Você tinha dado um pulo de susto e quase quis enforcá-lo por ter entrado daquele jeito e não ter nos deixado a sós nem no Natal. Aidou protestou e comeu ainda mais,só para provocá-la. É claro que você não deixaria barato e tentou comer mais que ele. Bem,eu não podia ficar para trás. Conclusão: uma tremenda dor de barriga em nós três. Aidou murmurou algo como "odeio comida de humano" e pareceu que vomitaria. Depois que a dor passou,você mostrou para ele o que tinha ganhado. Um erro,começou a tirar fotos dele mesmo e te entregou,todo feliz da vida. Não pensou duas vezes e você apagou todas. Ele arrancou o celular da sua mão,envolveu seu braço até o seu outro ombro e tirou uma foto,colocando como papel de parede. Quem disse que eu não tive vontade de chutá-lo de lá? Enfim,arrumamos a mesa,lavamos os pratos,assistimos um filme de comédia no escuro e conversamos,enquanto Aidou só contava fatos dele mesmo e os meus,os piores aliás. Você apenas escutava,não tinha nada de feliz para contar,nada em sua vida foi feliz antes de me encontrar. Nada. As vezes abaixava os olhos,sentindo inveja de tanta coisa boa que Aidou contava. Acho que se perguntava o que tinha feito para merecer apenas o pior. Por que é que não tinha nenhuma lembrança feliz além de quando eu apareci? Mas mesmo assim sorria,prestando atenção no que ele dizia._

_Enfim,Aidou tinha ido embora. Você deu graças que tinha ido embora e agora era apenas só nós dois. O que faríamos agora?Te agarrei na cintura,você colocou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e te beijaria se Aidou não tivesse aberto a porta de repente. Nós dois gritamos unissonamente "o que quer agora?". Me parecia um chiclete no meu sapato. Mas então vimos que segurava um gato branquinho,todo machucado,de olhos fechados. Você não pensou duas vezes e pegou-o,pedindo para mim trazer uma toalha limpa e o kit de primeiro socorros. Fui pegar as coisas e de repente ouvi você falar alto._

"**Não Aidou!"** _com um tom de sofrimento._

_Não pude deixar de sentir aquele cheiro de sangue. Sem pensar duas vezes,corri e avancei nele,que lambia a sua mão machucada,com aqueles olhos vermelhos. Apertei seu pescoço,os olhos vermelhos tremendo de raiva._

"**Não ouse contar a ninguém. Não ouse,ou se não..."**

_Olhei para você,sem terminar a frase. Não era de ameaçar as pessoas de morte,nem ele. Parecia assustada,não entendendo nada. Aidou tinha me tirado de cima dele e verificava seu pescoço. Seu olhar estava sério,sem mais aquele vermelho sangue no olho. Respirei fundo,ainda tentando fuzilá-lo com os olhos, para me acalmar e quis tratar o bichinho,mas ele estava de pé,rosnando como um tigre furioso. Ele deve ter a mordido enquanto tentava tratar,perfurando a pele,fazendo o sangue sair. O cheiro deve ter enlouquecido Aidou,o que o fez lamber seu sangue. Ficou o silêncio absoluto,se podia ouvir até o que o vizinho conversava e claro,o rosnado do gato. Você então pegou um frasco para desinfetar sua mão e eu tentei me aproximar do animal,mas sem chance. Então Aidou conseguiu pegá-lo no colo e o distraiu,enquanto eu cuidava dos ferimentos. Você deixou o gato cheirar sua mão machucada e então começou a lamber as faixas que tinha colocado sobre a mordida. Você tinha sorrido carinhosamente para o animal,mesmo pensando em outra coisa. Aidou acariciava a cabeça,ronronando deliciosamente. Consegui terminar e ele o soltou para cheirar o lugar. Levantamos do chão e ele disse que já sairia de lá.. Comentou que achou o gatinho camuflado na espessa neve e estava tão fraco que morreria de qualquer jeito,sem tratamento ou não. Mas só o pegou porque mesmo acabado daquele jeito,o gatinho conseguiu se levantar e rosnar para ele,lembrando de uma certa pessoa teimosa. Prometeu que não contaria a ninguém sobre o que descobriu e andou até a porta,mas você tinha pegado sua mão e o abraçou,sussurrando algo que não consegui entender. Ele ficou ainda mais sem graça e fechou os olhos. Só depois descobri que tinha agradecido pelo presente de Natal seu,uma vida nova para o gatinho. Fiquei feliz,parecia que não guardava nenhum ódio ou raiva dele,continuavam a ser bom amigos como sempre foram. Finalmente quando se foi,fizemos a nossa verdadeira festa._

_Decidimos dar o nome de Fuyuko,a criança do inverno,porque tinha vindo justamente nessa estação e que parecia uma criança chata e teimosa. E enfatize esses adjetivos. Nos acordou no meio da madrugada,derrubando um monte de coisa que estava em cima da mesa,sem contar que as paredes e a porta estavam todos arranhados. Nos primeiros dias se recusou a comer,mas a fome era tanta que comeu. Arranhava a porta,querendo sair do apartamento,mas você não deixava. Fuyuko não gostou muito disso e te arranhou várias vezes. Dormia em cima das almofadas,uma coisa que não gostou nem um pouco,quando queríamos dar banho,o gato se recusava. É,foi uma semana difícil para Fuyuko e para você._

_Logo em seguida veio o Ano Novo,não fizemos nada demais,apenas passei a noite no seu apartamento até virar o ano,com champanhe e frutas. Adivinha quem estava lá também? Ele mesmo. O chiclete do meu sapato,o botão do meu casaco. Na rua do apartamento,fizeram um grupo para soltar balões brancos no céu quando desse meia-noite. Nós participamos,segurando a taça de champanhe em uma mão e a outra um balão. Contamos até três,deu meia noite e soltamos,gritando "Feliz Ano Novo!" e bebendo. O céu preto ficou inteiramente branco e o barulho de conversas e risadas aumentou. Aidou virou para mim,sério._

"**Então era por causa disso. Realmente,tentador." **_Comentou,enquanto bebia um gole de champanhe._

_Eu não disse nada. Não queria falar sobre isso._

"**Nem quero imaginar a cara de Kaname-sama quando descobrir. É melhor se apressar Ichijou. A primeira mordida sempre é a melhor."** _Sorriu maliciosamente._

_Minha vontade foi de bater nele,mas havia muita gente.A primeira mordida é realmente tentadora,mas Aidou falava como se eu tivesse ficado com ela só por causa disso. Não era verdade. Quantas vezes já não quis mordê-la,quantas oportunidades já tive. Resisti a todas,mesmo sofrendo. Eu não queria que a machucassem,mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria machucá-la. Meu coração apertou de novo,de angustia e raiva. Quantas coisas estava totalmente erradas,opostas e complicadas._

"**Tome cuidado,Ichijou. Nem sempre o inimigo é o que você mais espera."** _ele disse,com uma cara de astucioso._

_Eu sabia o que você queria dizer. Não pensei duas vezes em avançar,agarrei pela gola e comecei a falar baixo,mas com raiva. Queria fuzilá-lo com meu olhar._

"**Toque nela uma vez,e eu te mato." **_o larguei e dei as costas._

_Mas depois disso,tudo ficou escuro. Eu tinha desmaiado por causa do estresse. Vocês tinham me levado para o apartamento e Aidou me disse que você quase o matou enforcado após ver que o lugar estava todo bagunçado e as almofadas rasgadas por causa do Fuyuko,dizendo que era culpa dele por ter trazido o gato. Eu tinha ficado deitado por um bom tempo até eu ter recuperado a consciência,lentamente. Mas não tinha aberto os olhos imediatamente,fiquei ouvindo a conversa de vocês._

"**Acho que o remédio vai fazê-lo bem."** _Aidou tinha dito e pareceu ter sumido do quarto._

_Você ficou segurando minha mão e senti Fuyuko passar perto de mim. Deduzi que o tal remédio era as pílulas de sangue. Eu estava estressado,acho que por causa de tanta preocupação que havia na cabeça. Quantos dias eu não passei em claro,pensando nisso. Sim,me sentia exausto,era verdade. E o remédio não me fez nem um pouco bem. Enquanto bebia,senti que você segurava fortemente minha mão,como senão tivesse gostado que eu bebesse aquilo. Aidou colocou o copo em cima da mesa e começou a falar._

"**Você está em desvantagem,Aki. Todo mundo sabe. E não gostaram nem um pouco."**_disse,seriamente_

_Agora sua mão tremia,estava tensa. Não disse nada._

"**O que vai fazer?Eles não vão permitir."**

_Soltou minha mão e se levantou._

"**Que venham. Eu já disse,não tenho medo deles. Que tentem as coisas mais sujas que poderem,mas não vou desistir. A não ser que Ichijou queira."** _você falou de um jeito tão sério e determinada,que pude sentir uma aura sombria a sua volta._

_Aidou deu uma leve risada,gostando disso. Você deve ter feito uma expressão nada boa quando olhou para o remédio._

"**O que foi? Não gostou da cor?"** _ele perguntou,fingindo ser inocente._

_Ficou um silêncio de repente antes de você responder._

"**Isso me lembra...sangue."** _seu tom de voz parecia de medo._

_Senti tensão no ar,quantos minutos devia ter passado depois que tinha falado. Decidi então acordar realmente para acabar logo com esse tortuoso momento. Abri meus olhos devagar e você apertou minhas mãos novamente,chamando-me. Não tive nem tempo de levantar direito,você se jogou,me abraçando. Me senti um pouco sufocado,mas não liguei,retribui o abraço,de olhos fechados. Aidou estava de costa e disse que já estava indo. Queria levantar para me despedir,mas você não deixou,continuou agarrada a mim. O loiro apenas riu e saiu. Achei...que estava chorando. Pude ouvir uns soluços reprimidos,senti agarrar minha blusa fortemente. No fundo,você deveria estar se culpando,sabia que o motivo do meu estresse era ela mesma,mas era orgulhosa demais para admitir. Sentia raiva e ódio de si mesmo,as lágrimas tentando soltar esses sentimentos e você as reprimindo para dentro. Por que Aki?Por que? Você é livre de me mostrar tudo que seu coração passa,por que quer sofrer sozinha? Deixe-me ajudar,deixe-me sentir que sou útil para você._

_No final,nós éramos exatamente iguais. Só naquele momento,pensando sobre isso,me dei conta que eu estava agindo como você. Me corroendo por dentro,não dizendo nada para te preocupar,apenas querendo que a sombra ficasse sobre mim e não em você. Mas não adiantou,a sombra já estava sobre nós dois,sem eu me dar conta. Eu vou tirá-lo de você,Aki. Eliminá-la-ei antes que perceba,para que não sofras mais. Já sofreu demais,minha menina. Demais. Empurrei sua cabeça para trás,revelando as lágrimas. Parecia que seus olhos diziam me,imploravam "Me abandone,Ichijou. Acabe com seu sofrimento de uma favor." Mas não tinha coragem de ficar sozinha de novo,de viver sem mim. Dei um sorriso,para confortá-la e beijei-lhe a testa._

_No último dia de férias,decidi jantar em um restaurante com você e queria ainda te dar um presentinho. Enquanto procurava algo para te dar,em uma lojinha,vimos dois policiais conversando com um casal. Ouvimos que eles tinham se perdido do seu filho de 5 anos. Você olhou triste para os dois,mas seguimos em frente. Quando finalmente havia comprado o que queria,você tinha desaparecido. Arregalei meus olhos quando não te vi,quase entrei em pânico,quando vi sua mensagem no celular. "Eu vi a criança entrando na parte pobre da cidade. Estou tentando alcançá-lo.". Não pude deixar de ficar nervoso e desesperado,aquela parte era onde havia mais vampiros level E escondidos. Tentei não pensar no que podia acontecer a criança,muito menos com você. Procurei-a desesperadamente,nos becos escuros,nas casas abandonadas. Quanto mais demorava,mais perdia as esperanças de te encontrar viva. E eu estava sem minha espada. Finalmente,eu vi alguém agachado,de cabelos prateados e curtos. Não dei nem um passo para se aproximar dele,o garoto apontou sua pistola na minha direção._

"**Sem mais um passo,vampiro.**" _Disse,seriamente e se levantou._

"**Zero..."** _foi a única coisa que me veio a mente._

_Então vi duas sombras se levantarem. Reconheci imediatamente quem era. Você correu na minha direção e ficou na frente,entre a pistola e eu._

"**Terá de me matar,se quiser atirar nele,Zero."** _Disse,olhando-o friamente._

_A criança estava atrás de Zero,assustado e ao mesmo tempo confuso. Minha mente também parecia estar girando. O que estava acontecendo?_

"**Uma humana protegendo um vampiro. Tão raro e tão estúpido. Saia da minha frente."**

"**Eu já disse e não repito. Não vou deixá-lo matar,mesmo que o ache um monstro porque ele bebe sangue."**

_Eu não tive palavras para falar o que sentia naquele momento. Achei que estava até entendendo tudo errado,que era tudo alucinação. Acho que tremia e meus olhos estavam arregalado. Todo esse tempo...Aki...você sabia que eu era uma vampiro._


End file.
